There are various films Such as cellulose ester type film represented by triacetyl cellulose, cycloolefin type film and polycarbonate type film, as materials utilized for a liquid crystal display device, however, in recent years, further decreased thickness, increased width and increased length are required with these films to achieve a thinner and lighter-weighted liquid crystal display device in addition to improved productivity and cost down of a polarizing plate.
However, there may cause various defects at the time of winding film when these films are made to have decreased thickness and increased length as they are. Therefore, there is a counter measure to add one sheet of film or to increase the amount of a matting agent to improve sliding property. However, sliding property may be improved when the amount of a matting agent is increased while a problem such as decreased front contrast of a display device due to scattering of light incident into film may be caused to deteriorate the quality.
Further, addition of one sheet of film for sliding property improvement is an effective means to improve such as sliding property and a roll-set, while there is a problem of cost up of a raw material and increased size of a wound roll, or an environmental problem at the time of disposal of film provided with sliding property (for example, refer to patent documents 1-3).
Patent Document 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. (hereinafter, referred to as JP-A No.) 2001-183528
Patent Document 2: JP-A 2001-64422
Patent Document 3: JP-A 2001-83327